(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for providing electrical power receptacles and device charging ports.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses and devices that provide electrical power receptacles are known in the art. Examples of such apparatuses and devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 372,018, Des. 389,459, 6,042,426 and 7,760,516.